FRIA SEDUCCION
by YAYIS-CHAN
Summary: Frio y despiadado asesino de la noche seducido por la dulce inocencia de una chiquilla entrometida, una criatura de la noche como el. sessho-rin
1. PROLOGO

CAPITULO 1

PROLOGO

" EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA OBSESION"

La oscuridad era total, ni siquiera la luz de los escasos faros en las esquinas podía alumbrar esa calle provocando un escenario ideal para cualquier criatura de la noche. Iban dos hermanos caminando por esta calle, ambos ignorantes de los peligros que podrían alcanzarlos motivados por la bebida en exceso y la diversión vivida en una fiesta reciente.

No escucharon los pasos detrás de ellos, ni tampoco el ambiente tenso que se provoco. Cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de ellos fue muy tarde, lo único que sintió el hermano más pequeño fue un dolor desconocido para el en el cuello y un adormecimiento de sus músculos hasta que se quedo tirado en el piso totalmente desangrado. Su hermano mayor, asustado, furioso decidió echar a correr para salvar su vida, una actitud típica, si sobreviviera se lamentaría por haber dejado a su hermano pero el no le daría la oportunidad de lamentarse. Lo alcanzó con gran facilidad y lo atrapo en un abrazo del cual el chico no se pudo zafar, y le succiono hasta la última gota de sangre antes que su corazón se detuviera.

Ambos hermanos a menos de dos metros cada uno se encontraban en el suelo, tenía que borrar la herida que les había hecho con una más grande, así que de un solo movimiento le rasgo la garganta a cada uno, como si lo hubieran hecho con una navaja muy filosa, nadie sospecharía de el, como de costumbre.

Salió de la calle de la forma más rápida que sabía y se encamino al parque donde caminaba usualmente, era una noche especialmente agradable, no había demasiados humanos en las calles, el ruido era escaso y el aire era relativamente puro.

Para otros de su clase el vivir en la ciudad era insoportable, pero para el era lo más conveniente, ¿vivir en el campo alejado de todos y tener que recorrer kilómetros cada noche para poder comer, no gracias, eso era aún más sospechoso, solo los estúpidos de los novatos creían que mientras más lejos mejor, solo ellos no lograban controlar el hambre y la sed que les acontecía, el en cambio ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de la garganta seca, y un impulso de beber hasta saciarse. No se podía hacer nada en contra, pero si para evitarlo, no eran simples bestias para lanzarse en contra de sus presas indefensas, Por que lo cierto es que sus presas son indefensas, no importa que arma usen, los humanos difícilmente pueden acabar con ellos, a menos que los expongan al sol, o al fuego aunque eso es inexacto y para que un vampiro fuera expuesto al sol se necesitaría mucha astucia, no, los vampiros se esconderían del sol lo más pronto posible, con un movimiento que los humanos ni siquiera verían.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su corredor de bolsa, sería mejor llamarle ahora que era temprano para los humanos.

señor Sesshomaru siempre me habla tan tarde – dijo el humano al otro lado de la línea - ¿quiere hablar de sus inversiones de este mes?

Ya le dije que lo deposite todo a la cuenta del banco que ya sabe.

Si ya lo se es solo que…

Solo hablo para confirmar el depósito que le mando cada mes a la otra cuenta

Si ya se hizo señor Sesshomaru, a propósito quería hablarle de algunas nuevas inversiones que quizás le gustaría hablar…

Esta noche.

¿esta noche? ¿quiere cenar? – preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

En el bar de siempre – dijo Sesshomaru y después colgó.

Se dirigió al bar, ese lugar le era soportable, la tenue luz exponía menos su piel pálida, la música de jazz llenaba el ambiente y aunque no bebiera nada su corredor de bolsa no sospechaba nada de naturaleza, era un hombre que no mentía demasiado y su continuo estado de distracción le ayudaba a esconder su naturaleza.

Llegó al lugar y pidió la mesa más apartada de todo. Su corredor de bolsa llegó poco tiempo después, tan acalorado como siempre. Se sentó y pidió un whisky y dejó su portafolio en el suelo.

buenas noches señor Sesshomaru, usted siempre y sus citas nocturnas, sería bueno ir a comer un día, conozco un buen restaurante que ahora ya esta cerrado por la hora pero…

en el día me encuentro muy ocupado – dijo Sesshomaru- ¿Qué era eso de lo que quería hablar?

Ah si, cierto, hay una nueva de inversión que esta resultando, quería comentarle que quizás su dinero rendiría más, claro que no es que lo necesite, usted…

Solo un 20 de mi dinero.

Esta bien, eso me parece…razonable – dijo el corredor de bolsa que se había terminado su bebida

Se ve usted sediento…- dijo Sesshomaru

Bueno si pero este lugar suele ser tan caro y…

La cuenta la pagaré yo – dijo Sesshomaru

Ah si es así entonces pediré otro trago – dijo el hombre sonriendo – usted siempre viene solo ¿no tiene esposa?

No – dijo secamente, el esposa, era una buena broma.

Pero usted es tan… bueno atractivo, ya sabe, las mujeres …

No me interesa por el momento – dijo al dejar un billete grande en la mesa – tengo otros compromisos que cumplir

No quería quedarse con ese hombre que creía que todos podían sostener una plática de su vida como si nada. El no tenía vida, no la había tenido desde hace 200 años y todo ese dinero no le servía de nada y para nada que cumplir caprichos estúpidos que de vez en cuando le salieran, y una familia era lo que menos tendría, no podría y no convertiría a alguien para calmar su soledad. Ya podría hacerlo ya que era un maestro, uno de los vampiros con más antigüedad y linaje pero no le condenaría a una vida vacía a otro ser.

Paseo sin rumbo hasta que supo que el alba estaba a menos de una hora, tendría que irse a su departamento y…fue entonces cuando un aroma le atrajo, era un olor lleno de flores e inocencia, una humana que pasaba por ahí lista para la escuela, una adolescente. Era de cuerpo pequeño y menudo, cabello largo y negro y una tez suave… irradiaba inocencia y la boca se le hacía agua.

Se contuvo, no podía matarla, no era compasión, era algo más, hacía mucho que no veía a una persona así, si la mataba…no, simplemente no podría. La siguió por las calles sabiendo que el sol saldría pronto, pero valía la pena…

La chica se encontró con sus amigas humanas, las cuales le llamaron por su nombre. Rin. El nombre de su deseo, de su obsesión… Rin.


	2. nuevos habitos

CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1 " nuevos hábitos" **

Eran apenas las 8 de la noche apenas, no había aún decidido levantarse ya que lo bueno de la noche comenzaba por las diez, aún tenía tiempo de quedarse un rato, aunque ya no estuviera durmiendo.

Las noches eran siempre lo mismo, no había nada nuevo desde hace un año que la había encontrado, estuvo tentado a seguirla y saber más de ella pero eso solo significaba el involucrarse con una humana y eso no lo quería, solo significaba un dolor extra cuando ella muriera al final, por que así iba a ser.

No podía darse el lujo de estar cavilando sobre esos asuntos, no cuando otros le tomaban como enemigo a derribar, por su poderío, por su status. Fue entonces cuando la puerta sonó. Era raro que alguien tocará a su puerta, no tenía amigos, no tenía vecinos que le incordiasen por que no los veía, a menos que fuera in pobre ingenuo que creía que era un vecino normal. Mejor no abrir.

Pero los golpes en la puerta siguieron dándoles un toque de desesperación, la curiosidad le movió a moverse y abrir la puerta. Estaba listo para atacar a quien estuviera detrás pero su sorpresa fue cuando la vio detrás de esa puerta, ahí estaba ella, la dueña de su obsesión.

Se veía demacrada, demasiado pálida para ser saludable, sus ojos eran oscuros, denotaban hambre, demasiada, su ropa estaba rasgada, manchada de sangre que no era de ella, y en cualquier momento caería muerta de hambre.

¿señor Sesshomaru? – preguntó con una dulce voz.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó aún sopesando la decisión que tendría que tomar.

Es mi única opción – dijo ella y para la sorpresa de Sesshomaru se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña. La jalo de la muñeca y la metió a su departamento, no quería escenas en el pasillo. – no se lo que me sucede, no se…

Sin miramientos le tomó el rostro en sus manos y le quitó el cabello para buscarle las marcas, y ahí en el lado derecho las vio, aún estaban frescas. Era un vampiro nuevo, recién nacido. Al juzgar por su apariencia el hambre le había ganado, el instinto había superado a la razón y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

¿Quién te dio esta dirección? – preguntó y ella le extendió un papel donde decían al menos dos direcciones de el y una nota firmada por N. ¿Quién le conocía así de bien para saber donde vivía? Era posible que la mandaran para espiarle, usarle. No podía quedarse con ella.

Por favor…- dijo ella sollozando, tengo hambre, no se que me pasa y…

No puedes quedarte – dijo rotundamente. Rin se agarro de su cuello y el la vio contrariado, a pesar de ser un vampiro la esencia de la inocencia seguía en ella, lo que le obsesionaba, ese algo seguía con ella.

¡déjeme quedarme! – le rogó – no le buscaré problemas! ¡lo juro!

Espera aquí – dijo firme. – no puedes salir, ¿me escuchas?

Pero…

No quiero nada de desorden, obediencia.

Sesshomaru salió del departamento dejando sola a Rin. El departamento estaba casi vació, con dos o tres muebles, un sofá, una televisión de plasma, aparato de sonido, pero sin mesa, sin nada más. La cocina parecía no haber sido usada nunca y hacía frío. No le quedaba de otra más que sentarse y llorar, su desgracia era grande, se sentía tan extraña, le dolía el cuerpo, y tenía sed, ¿de que? No sabía pero no de agua.

…………………………….

Su caza esa noche fue salvaje, no tenía nada de civilizada, olvidó por completo lo que el reimpuso para no ser descubierto y cazó más de la cuenta, el doble para ser exactos, no quería cometer errores, necesitaba sentirse fuerte para lo que le seguía. Esa niña estaba siendo usada por alguien más, querían retrasarlo en cierta forma y el no era capaz de echarla de la casa, no por que su obsesión lo cegaba, esa niña tenía que ser suya, de cualquier forma, de todas las posibles, ahora que era una de ellos podía satisfacer su deseo.

Regresó a su departamento consiente de lo que tenía que hacer, para cuando abrió la puerta Rin estaba en bajo sus puros instintos, sus ojos denotaban fiereza, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a la falta de alimento y su rostro era demacrado. Lamentable.

La tomó del cuello para inmovilizarle, ella trató de zafarse pero no pudo, el estaba fuerte, mucho muy fuerte. La otra mano se la llevó a la boca y se rasgo la muñeca, le puso su propia muñeca en la boca y Rin comenzó a beber poco a poco, desesperada.

Nadie nunca había bebido de el de esa manera, era extraño, no dolía nada, al contrario era un poco placentero, se aletargaba conforme ella bebía más y más. Eso era lo peligroso, si se dejaba ella podría dejarle seco. Así que con fuerza la retiro de el y ella se quedo sentada en el piso viéndole confundida.

eres un vampiro – dijo el tomándose la muñeca hasta que sano – el ser que te creo tuvo que drenar tu sangre y darte a beber de la de el, el proceso tuvo que ser doloroso, seguramente no lo recuerdas, no cambiarás, así como te ves ahora te quedarás siempre.

¿vampiro? – preguntó ella asustada

No tienes por que asustarte, eres un ser sobrenatural, más fuerte que los humanos, pero más débil que los vampiros mas viejos, mientras mas edad tengas mas fuerte te vuelves, por ahora no puedes sacar tus colmillos, alguien te alimentará.

¿usted? – preguntó tímida. Sesshomaru la vio y pudo apreciar sus ojos topacio, dulce, casi miel.

Yo – dijo el serio. – estarás bajo mi protección pero no tolero la desobediencia, ni la traición, si lo haces, sufrirás una de las muertes mas dolorosas que se te ocurra.

¿Cómo…como morimos? – preguntó

El sol solo nos debilita pero si estamos bajo el por mucho tiempo morimos de hambre al no poder cazar, la estaca es cierto, el ajo no lo es, y si alguien nos destroza por completo y quema los restos es seguro que la muerte nos llegara.

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó casi al punto de llorar

Escucha – dijo el levantándole el rostro – no importa el por que, ni como, tienes que ser fuerte ¿entiendes?

Rin le vio sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza. Lo entendía y sabía que estaba bajo el cuidado de el sin escape alguno. Vio las ventanas y el cielo comenzaba a clarear, Sesshomaru apretó un botón de la pared y una malla fuerte y gruesa comenzó a tapar la ventana del dormitorio.

es hora de dormir – dijo el metiéndose en la habitación. Se acomodo en la cama y cerró los ojos, Rin en cambio se quedo de pie en la habitación fría y sin saber que hacer. ¿la cama con el o el piso? Tenía que dormir en el piso, no dormiría con un desconocido en su cama. Así que se sentó y se recargo en la pared, cerró los ojos dejándose ir.

Terribles pesadillas le acosaron, un monstruo de ojos rojos le mordía el cuello y la desgarraba, sentía su cuerpo arder y el dolor era insoportable, solo quería morir, pronto. No supo en que momento gritó pero al abrir los ojos dos manos le tomaban de los brazos y se encontró con los ojos miel de su protector. Le veía con dureza, y ella supo donde estaba y con quien.

Un sentimiento de inmensa soledad la embrago, estaba sola, ese hombre no le cuidaría como debería, ella estaba sola, condenada a una eternidad solitaria. Trató de no echarse a llorar con el viéndola pero no pudo, las lágrimas le salían a borbotones y solo podía tratar de controlarse sin lograrlo.

El la tomo del brazo y la levantó con fuerza, no le dolió y pensó que un humano ya hubiera gritado de dolor. La acostó en la cama y el se recostó junto, ella seguía temblando sin controlarse, sus temores eran válidos, la chica había sido transformada sin consentimiento, se tendría que olvidar de su familia, de sus amigos… de su vida como mortal y el vampiro que la creo no dejo nada más.

La apretó contra el hasta que dejo de temblar por la falta de espacio, estaba asustada pero si seguía así no podría sobrevivir en ese mundo, no de esa manera. Así que la dejo llorar hasta que se cansó y después la soltó, Rin parecía tan indefensa que le molestaba, era un vampiro, como el, por que no podía hacer uso de sus habilidades, debería aprender y el aunque no quería debería de enseñarle eso y más.

…………………

Entre sus sueños una fuerza extraña y sobrecogedora ahuyento todos los monstruos y bestias que le aparecían, apago el fuego que la quemaba y la dejo con una paz que le llenaba, la fuerza poco a poco se fue retirando hasta que se quedo ella sola, pero las pesadillas no volvieron por que de alguna manera sabía que si lo hacían esa fuerza regresaría y le ayudaría de igual manera.

Se despertó esperando encontrarse en su habitación pero lo que encontró fue una oscura habitación con las cortinas abiertas y la ventana dando una hermosa vista, no había señales de su protector o eso creía hasta que lo vio en una esquina viéndola fijamente.

tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo y salió de la habitación, Rin supo que esa era su señal para que le siguiera.

Así que salieron del departamento y subieron al deportivo de Sesshomaru, le gustaba la velocidad y este se la proporcionaba. Ella venía con la ropa sucia y arrugada, ¿A dónde irían? ¿tendría que comprarse nueva ropa? ¿con que dinero? Le dio vergüenza pero no dijo nada.

Sin que se diera cuenta ya estaban en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de la ciudad, no quiso bajar pero el la jalo de la muñeca y la obligo a meterse a una de las tiendas donde había ropa, generalmente negra.

La señorita que atendía se le quedo viendo pensando " ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán?" no podía escucharle pero estaba segura que eso es lo que pensaba. Aún así oculto todo detrás de un rostro sonriente y la atendió conforme las instrucciones de Sesshomaru. Le ordeno todo un nuevo guardarropa con las nuevas tendencias, todo para joven , de su talla, venían faldas cortas, tops, blusas pequeñas, playeras, gabardinas, botas altas, zapatos bajos, de todo un poco, todo en colores oscuros, negro, gris, vino, rojo era el mas llamativo. Salió de la tienda con una falda corta negra, unas botas bajas negras y una blusa pegada de color vino. Definitivamente no era ella, cuando vivía antes ella usaba colores pastel y ahora…

iremos a un lugar donde no podías ir vestida como antes lo hacías – dijo el como si le leyera el pensamiento – y hagas lo que hagas nunca debes aparentar miedo ¿entendido?

Entiendo.

No sabía por que pero si estaba con el no podía sentir miedo, a pesar de su actitud distante el la cuidaba y la protegía. No era para temerle.

Así que subieron al auto de nuevo y no anduvieron mas de cinco minutos cuando bajaron en un bar que parecía oscuro y de mala muerte, había todo tipo de gente extraña, con aretes por donde quiera, vestidos de negro, con el cabello pintado de rojo, y colores brillantes, entonces se dio cuenta que ellos encajaban a la perfección.

Un grupo de personas igual vestidas con ropas negras se les acercaron y ella pensó en retraerse pero recordó lo que Sesshomaru le dijo, así que permaneció en su lugar y los vio. Todos parecían adorar a Sesshomaru, le alababan por su buen gusto al vestir, por su auto y después le dijeron que cada vez se buscaba novias mas jóvenes. Ella se sonrojo y pensó en aclarar las cosas pero el le rodeo la cintura con el brazo haciendo que esa idea permaneciera.

es muy joven! – dijo una falsa pelirroja. Estaba tan blanca como ellos pero su palidez se debía a maquillaje, todos ellos eran humanos. – por Dios, Sesshomaru es apenas una colegiala.

Dicen que esta de moda tener mujeres jóvenes – dijo uno de los chicos sonriendo

¡¿una colegiala?! – preguntó otra de las chicas viendo con enfado a Rin la cual cada vez se sentía menos dentro del lugar.

Es mía- dijo de repente Sesshomaru – eso es todo lo que me importa.

Rin se sonrojo más, aunque por su palidez no se notaba, el estaba presentándola como una novia, una amante y ella no podía desmentirle, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía y todo lo hacía por una razón más allá del romance. La música estridente lleno el espacio del silencio y los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar. Rin vio todo con interés, nunca había ido a un club, le faltaba edad, le faltaba dinero y permiso, ahora tenía la oportunidad.

Se situaron a un lado de la pista y el se separo un poco de ella, casi rozando con la pelirroja, Rin no supo que hacía ¿la iba a dejar sola? Y así como supuso el se fue a bailar con la pelirroja, para ser frío y distante el baile se le daba bien, era sensual y rítmico, cada vez se pegaban más hasta que se fusionaron y eran uno. Rin no sabía si seguir mirando o irse, ¿Qué hacer? No quería ser como una molestia para el, si el quería estar con esa mujer tendría que hacerse a un lado. Y entonces notó como se retiraban a otro lugar, algo mas privado, entonces lo supo, tenía que sentarse en otro lugar, algo mas apartado y dejarle libre, solo la había llevado para no dejarla sola, le había presentado como suya para evitar que la molestasen y ahora quería disfrutar de la noche. Era justo.

Mientras lo esperaba vio el lugar, tenía detalles en azul pero la mayor parte simulaba ser un bar para gente de la noche, vampiros, había muchos humanos que se hacían pasar por vampiros, lo sabía por sus vestimentas y sus movimientos, como si en verdad fueran vampiros. Si supieran lo que es ser un vampiro no lo simularían.

La imagen de Sesshomaru en medio de la pista le llamo la atención, estaba bailando con…¡con un tipo!, la pelirroja había quedado fuera, ahora había un tipo blanco como la cal gracias al maquillaje y la luz especial, su ropa era ceñida y ambos se veían concentrados uno en el otro, aunque el chico parecía totalmente absorto en la mirada de Sesshomaru, ¿y quien podía culparlo? Vio la misma rutina, se apartaron de la multitud al tiempo que la pelirroja salía cargada por unos tipos, al parecer había tomado mucho.

Un tipo perforado de la nariz, las orejas y el labio se le acerco poco a poco, al parecer quería algo más, Rin fingió no verle pero el hombre se seguía acercando, puso su cabello entre el campo de vista de ella y el tipo, en cualquier momento le tocaría el hombro y…

ven conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru. Rin lo vio sorprendida ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se levantó en cuanto sintió la mano de el en su hombro.

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa, temerosa.

A que te alimentes – dijo el seco. Rin tembló, ¿Qué clase de alimento?

Llegaron al oscuro pasillo y ahí pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de un chico que estaba completamente aturdido, ¿Qué le había hecho Sesshomaru al pobre? ¿tenía que tomar sangre de el? Tembló de miedo y el lo supo. La tomó de la muñeca y la jalo hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad, Sesshomaru le tomó la mano al chico y le cortó la muñeca.

bebe rápido – dijo dando la orden. Rin negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Bebe – dijo Sesshomaru – no voy a darte de mi sangre de nuevo.

Pero…

Eres un maldito vampiro, acéptalo ya , bebe, no le matarás – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Rin se acerco temerosa al chico y comenzó a beber de la muñeca, la pena, la culpa, el miedo y todos los demás sentimientos quedaron olvidados cuando bebió la sangre. Le trajo un sentimiento lleno de paz, dejo de beber cuando el la empujo para que se detuviera, lo vio contrariada.

debes dejar de beber o le matarás – dijo severo – eres primeriza, tu cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse a la sangre humana, debes tomarlo con calma, creo que por hoy es suficiente.


End file.
